


Love as a Construct

by lunalikespace



Series: Don't Say Goodbye (ChellDOS) [5]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, robot glados - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalikespace/pseuds/lunalikespace
Summary: Chell loves GLaDOS unconditionally, regardless of whatever form she takes
Relationships: Chell/GLaDOS
Series: Don't Say Goodbye (ChellDOS) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958686
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Love as a Construct

Chell awoke in the middle of the night to an empty bed. She didn’t think much of it. GLaDOS would often stay with her until she drifted offi, and then excuse herself from the room since she didn’t require sleep. Chell rolled over and tried to doze back off to sleep, but after tossing and turning for several minutes, she gave up and went to search for her companion. 

Chell walked down the long hallway to GLaDOS’s office. She opened the door, expecting to find GLaDOS staring at one of the several monitors attached to the wall, only to find the office empty. The idol computer screens casted a soft glow through the bare room on Chell's frown. If GLaDOS wasn’t here then where was she? 

Chell wandered back down the hall, peering into the rooms she passed to no avail. She almost gave up and headed back to her room. Surely the woman could handle herself. But Chell had one last idea of where GLaDOS could’ve been, and decided to investigate. 

Chell walked the long path to GLaDOS’s personal chamber where her robotic chassis hung from the ceiling. As she rounded the corner, Chell could tell her suspicions were correct. GLaDOS’s yellow optic illuminated the otherwise dimly lit room. She approached the room as quiet as a mouse, watching GLaDOS working from a distance. 

She was motionless and silent except for the hum of her machinery. It was clear that she was focused on some tasks within the facility, especially since she hadn’t picked up on Chell’s presence yet. Chell enjoyed seeing her like this, completely and utterly herself. She wasn’t being bothered by anything or anyone and she just seemed genuinely at peace. 

However, Chell did eventually clear her throat to break the silence. GLaDOS whipped towards her and asked, “Chell?” 

Chell replied with a sleepy and drawn out, “Mm, Hi.” 

“What are you doing awake, and in here?” GLaDOS asked, peering down at her, surprised.

“I woke up, and I couldn’t fall back asleep. I wanted to come find you.” Chell said. 

GLaDOS began, “Give me a moment and I can switch back over —” 

“No need,” Chell said, stopping her nervous ramble. She motioned for GLaDOS to lean down but she just stayed in place, confused for a moment by the girl's request. Finally, GLaDOS leaned herself down to Chell’s height. Chell gently placed her hands on her faceplate before swinging herself atop of her. 

“What on Earth are you  _ doing _ ?” GLaDOS shirked, confused. 

Chell shrugged, "I wanna cuddle." 

Chell crawled her way up GLaDOS's chassis, before finding a comfy spot to sit in. In all honesty, it wasn't too bad of a spot. She could feel the smooth metal under her fingertips and the heat radiating off of her. 

"You're going to fall, you shouldn't even be up there," GLaDOS frowned. 

"What's the problem?" Chell asked. It was then she noticed the metal under her skin heating up, and heard the hum of an internal fan kick on to cool GLaDOS down. She immediately became concerned, "Is it alright that I'm up here?" 

"Yes, though I suppose even if I had said no it wouldn't have stopped you." She sighed. 

Chell pursed her lips at her snarky comment. "GLaDOS," She began firmly but gently, grabbing the AI's attention, "is it alright that I'm up here?" 

A moment of silence passed. "Yes," GLaDOS murmured, barely audible, "It's nice." 

Chell instantly relaxed at her words, smiling softly to herself, "Good." 

Time passed by carelessly in silence between the pair. Chell snuggled up to the warm metal and closed her eyes. The feeling of being completely engulfed in warmth was soothing to Chell, and she could've fallen asleep right then and there, but she noticed how rigid and stiff GLaDOS felt beneath her. However, she beat Chell to it before she even had the chance to voice her concern. 

"This is the first time anyone's ever touched me outside of maintenance work." GLaDOS uttered, cutting through the silence. 

Chell was taken aback by that statement. Of course, it did make sense. The scientists had no reason to mess with all of her components and wiring unless they were fixing her. Putting cores on her, manipulating her. It still saddened Chell, because GLaDOS deserved to feel loved and appreciated. 

Chell crawled down her chassis to where her faceplate was and straddled herself around it to stay in place. 

GLaDOS began, "What're you—" 

Chell placed a kiss against her faceplate. 

GLaDOS didn't immediately reply with a snarky comment like Chell was expecting. Instead she tried very hard to ignore the fact that every single internal fan she had kicked on at once to keep her from overheating, and the overall temperature in the room increased by several degrees. Chell didn't say anything—she didn't have too—she knew GLaDOS could see the grin plastered across her face. 

Chell slumped against her, wrapped her whole body around her faceplate, and soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I'm gay


End file.
